The Mentalist: Say Something
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Jane doesn't reject Lisbon going out to dinner with another man she met on the job, but not everything has to be said. She wished he did, though. REFERENCE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EPISODES. Set during Season 6. Eventual Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentalist: Say Something (Chapter 1)**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Where are you off to so early on a Friday, Lisbon? Got a date?" Jane asked cheekily as he laid on his couch, watching the brunette.

Lisbon looked up from packing her table for the week. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"What? Really? A date? Who?" Jane asked, sitting up.

"Yes, really. A date. Special Agent Pike. He asked me out to dinner today," Lisbon smiled.

"Pike, huh. From that art theft case yesterday, right?"

"Yup!"

"Oh. Well, have fun," Jane said with a slight hitch in his voice.

Lisbon paused, her hand still in her bag from stuffing files in. Jane's face was solemn - his thinking face. Taking her hand out of her bag, she checked if she had gotten everything before closing her bag and locking the clasp. Slinging it on her shoulder, she walked over to the consultant and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" Lisbon asked as she nudged him slightly on the shoulder.

"Me?" Jane asked, turning towards her. His lips tugged upwards into a smile. "I'm right as rain."

"You sure?" Lisbon asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Jane said softly, assuring her. "Now go, before you're late for your date."

Lisbon took a long look at him before sighing and standing up. "Take care. I'll see you on Monday."

"Have fun!" Jane waved.

Lisbon gave him a slight wave before walking away. When she reached the office door, she turned around one last time to look at the man who was staring out the window. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she walked out.

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry I disappeared for a while. Been kinda stuck in real life. It's sucky but I have to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I swear, I can't listen to this song without thinking of them. This will be a short three-parter. Look out for the next two, coming soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mentalist: Say Something (Chapter 2)**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Sorry guys, I can't join you all for dinner tonight," Lisbon said apologetically to the team.

"You sure, Lisbon?" Abbott asked. "You're the main reason Jane isn't dead after all that. Plus, we did just close a big case."

"Just doing my job, sir," Lisbon said, glancing at Jane, who simply shrugged. "Sad to say, Jane is more useful alive than dead."

"Alright then, see you Monday."

Liabon nodded to the rest, who followed Abbott out.

"Ah, I'll catch up," Jane called out to the rest. Turning to Lisbon, he crossed his arms and smirked at her. "Another date, Lisbon? It's starting to look serious."

"Jane, I -" Lisbon started but she was cut off.

"Teresa!" Pike called out from the front office door. Walking in, he unbuttoned his neatly pressed jacket, revealing a purple dotted blue tie, pinned to his white shirt. "Hey, you're still here."

"Marcus! Hi!" Lisbon greeted, surprised at his presence.

Pike walked up to them with a grin on his face. He pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her and turning to face Jane. "Jane," Pike greeted, sticking his hand out.

"Pike," Jane smiled stiffly, shaking Pike's outstretched hand.

"Marcus, what are you doing here? We weren't supposed to meet for another hour," Lisbon said, checking her watch.

"Had some business in the area, so I decided to pick you up," Pike smiled. "You're alright with that, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. I just have something to do first. Do you mind giving Jane and I a few minutes?"

"Sure, no problem. Take your time," Pike said, giving Lisbon a peck on her cheek.

Smiling at Pike, Lisbon grabbed Jane's arm and pulled him to the pantry, out of Pike's sight. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Which, the hug or the kiss?"

Lisbon looked at Jane squarely. "Both."

Despite his casual stance, she could the a fire in his eyes, an apparent outright dislike for the Agent standing by her desk. She wasn't sure it was because she knew him well, or that Pike simply ignored it.

"Well, he is your boyfriend," shrugged Jane.

"Jane..."

"What do you want me to say, Lisbon?" Jane said angrily, taking care not to raise his voice to keep the conversation between them. "This has nothing to do with me. What you do with him... has nothing to do with me."

Lisbon shook her head and turned away, taking a deep breath. Slowly, she released it and turned back to him. "I waited for you, Jane. I waited for you, for your letters, for two years, to come back to me." Lisbon said softly, her anger seeping into her words. "And when you came back, you didn't say anything. Nothing. You could have said something before I went for that dinner a few weeks back, but you didn't."

Jane was taken aback by Lisbon's words. It wasn't what he had expected at all. "I didn't want to hold you back," Jane whispered.

"And now?"

"It's just... I didn't think you'd be with someone who wears a tie pin."

Lisbon shot him a dirty look. "I might be particular, but it's been a while since someone has gone through all this trouble for me, Jane. Tie pin or not, I really like him."

"You like him," Jane said, staring at her. His eyes pierced into hers, an unsaid statement flowing between them: but you love me.

"I'm not going to wait for you forever, Jane," Lisbon said finally. "Make up your mind."

Without a second look, she turned and walked away, letting her words sink in.

* * *

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

* * *

A/N: A little OOC, but this is where I'm hoping (praying to the tv gods) that their relationship is closer by this time, so I'm writing based on that. I would really appreciate you telling me how you feel about it though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mentalist: Say Something (Chapter 3)**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Patrick!"

Lisbon and Jane turned in synchronicity when they heard Jane's name being called from the other end of the empty hallway. A tall, slender blonde shimmied up to them, ending her catwalk with her hand on Jane's shoulder and her body almost touching his. Lisbon took a step back, masking the frown that graced her face.

"You almost left without saying goodbye," the blonde smirked, her other hand touching his chest.

"Ah. I was hoping to do so, Mrs Meyers," Jane smiled, stressing on her salutation so that she would remember her husband.

"I just wanted to thank you for clearing my husband's name. Having a murdering husband wouldn't do well for my business," Meyers smiled. Her eyes tilted towards Lisbon before capturing Jane's.

Lisbon stared at the two whose faces were inches away from each other's, willing Jane to move. In that instant, Jane took a step back and gave Meyers a small peck on the cheek.

"Take care," Jane smiled.

Meyers looked at him and sighed. Turning, she threw a glare at Lisbon before walking away in a huff.

"Well, that was interesting," Lisbon said, the frown on her face now returned back to its full glory.

"I think she still thinks we're together."

"You two were so close I don't think it would have mattered."

"Would you rather us have kissed? Oh Lisbon I didn't know you were such a voyeur," Jane chuckled.

Lisbon rolled her eyes before walking away quickly.

"Lisbon, wait!" Jane said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her. He waited until she turned back to face him before continuing. "I'm not kissing anybody else."

"What?" Lisbon asked, confused. Then the realisation of his words hit her. Slowly, her face turned from a frown to surprise.

"I'm not kissing anybody else," repeated Jane.

"Jane," Lisbon started, but was cut off.

"I've been selfish. I thought I could keep you to myself, that you would wait for me. I've been a coward, Lisbon. Red John isn't here anymore. There's nothing that's keeping me from you," Jane said, locking eyes with her. "Nothing except myself."

Lisbon saw the fear in his eyes, the fear that she would reject him, that she wouldn't want a man who was as broken as he. Although, she could also see the fervour in his eyes, his confidence that she would take him. After working with Patrick Jane for more than ten years, she shouldn't have been surprised he had known.

"How long have you known that Marcus and I aren't together anymore?" Lisbon asked, crossing her arms.

"Since you broke up, " Jane shrugged.

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Body language, my dear. You were brooding."

"I really liked him."

"It was the tie pins, wasn't it?"

Lisbon threw him a dirty look. "No. It's your fault, you jackass."

"My fault...?" Jane asked, taken aback at the accusation.

"I felt like I was cheating on him. Every night, the person that invades my thoughts is you," Lisbon said angrily. "I couldn't do that to him."

Jane took a step forward, entering Lisbon's personal space. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Lisbon said bitterly. "I really liked him."

"He was.. meh," Jane shrugged.

"Jane!"

"He was hogging you to himself," Jane said quietly.

Lisbon felt blood rush up to her cheeks. "I'm- I'm at work most of the time," Lisbon spluttered.

"I'm selfish," Jane smiled, leaning closer to the shorter brunette. Jane's hand went up, hovering beside her face. "You told me to make up my mind, Lisbon, and I want you."

Lisbon gasped in surprise at his admission. She had known for so long, but with Jane, she could never have been sure. She could feel the heat from his hand so close to her face, yet still not touching. She knew he would never touch her without her permission. Smiling, she pulled him down towards her. "Me too," she breathed as she crushed her lips onto his.

**Fin.**

* * *

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

* * *

A/N: Okay, cheesy ending. I wanted a happy ending but I couldn't decide how to end it.. and it became this way. I've rewritten the ending so many times and I've decided to stick to this one. Reviews will be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
